


The broken god next door

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bad Dreams, Did I Mention Angst?, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attack, just plain angst, loki!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: you (gender neutral) help take care of loki after he experiences a really bad nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was something i was writing while I should have been writing chapter 5 of Little god of chaos so.... whoops.... hehehe... anyways read and enjoy

He pretends that he's OK,  
But you should see  
Him in bed late at night,  
He's petrified  
-Trapdoor by Twenty One Pilots

 

It had been some time since that Thor’s brother had come to stay with you in the Stark tower. Most of you had avoided him and Loki kept mostly to himself. When Thor visited Loki’s room he would always bring food and books, and when he came out the tray was only half empty with no books. Still it was progress. At first it had been a real struggle to get him to eat. Mostly he would just throw it up again other times he refused to even sink the pieces. Sometimes it would be too spicy and Loki would throw it across the room, hitting an unobservant avenger in the process. The only thing he could hold in his stomach was bland food, just plain food with no seasoning or anything to make it taste of something. 

The night Thor had come had been a normal night. You and the Avengers were sitting and watching Star Wars for the seventeenth time or so. The popcorn headed back and forth, only stopping when someone accidentally dropped it, making a mess of the entire couch. Yeah a totally normal night, until of course that someone knocked on the balcony door. Given that you were currently on the 35th floor, there was only one person it could have been, Thor. Said person was invited inside, and it was first then that you saw the bulge that hanged on his armour. The person was folded in on himself, hissing when anyone tried to get close. Trying to protect himself like he wasn’t what needed to be feared. This had been about three months ago, and they had only made slight progress with the broken god. 

When Thor had demanded to be let into the tower with a god in his arms, was it safe to say that everyone was surprised. There had been wounds, most of them had healed now, and it looked like he hadn’t had anything proper to eat in weeks. And his eyes. His eyes were glazed over; nothing remained of the green emerald eyes that always had a hint of mischief in them, now? Now they were just empty, white and unseeing. There had been blisters around them, and some places could you even be able see bone from where the venom had melted the skin for far too long. 

Tony had been kind enough to emit an order to Jarvis to be of assistance to Loki Laufeyson in whatever way he would be able to. And Thor had told that anyone who even thought about harming or using his younger brother would have to get through him. Not even Barton or Natasha was that stupid, and even they didn’t think that anyone deserves this.

You understood how they weren’t fond of Loki staying here, it had only been 6 months since the invasion, but a lot had happened in the 6 months. Half a year filled with pain inflicted on the very god that had tried to take over their world, but even though he had killed thousands innocent civilians, no one. No one deserved that done to them. His own FATHER had issued the punishment, what kind of father would do that to his own kid? The kid he had raised from his infant years to his adult years. Sentenced to die, forgotten, by the very people that were supposed to have loved him. Dying by venom that in time would melt bone away and get too his brain, but even then it wouldn’t be quick. Only to be saved, because his brother had sensed something was off. 

Loki had taken a liking to you, it was clear to see, when you were mostly the one person that he would actually talk to, even though it were only a few words at best. Still it was better than the others. When they tried to get him engaged in a conversation the only thing they got in return were a scowl and a grunt. Not even Thor his brother, or adopted brother, could get Loki to talk in long sentences. So eventually most of the team had given up, but not you. Through hard work, you had finally gotten Loki to trust you somewhat, and he would sometimes pay you back in small words. 

Yours and his bedroom were besides each other. So if you concentrated you could hear some of the conversations Loki had going with himself, and sometimes if you strained yourself you could hear the tramping of his feet as they went around in circles, enjoying that he was able to even walk instead of being chained down to a spikes. Some times late at night, you would be awakened by whimpers and cries for help. You would immediately go to his room, and help him into calm. Through experience had you learned that it was wisest to turn the light on. Why was still a mystery, but it helped him, so you did it without question. 

 

“I’m sorry, if only I had been strong, I’m sorry-“ Loki whimpered, trying to curl in on himself, head tilting endlessly like he was trying to get something away from him without being able to touch it. Body curled like he was expecting blows to rain over him. Blows that would never come again as long as he was under your protection. 

“Shhh it’s alright, it’s gonna be alright don’t worry, you are not there anymore. Come on breath with me. In-out. In and out- come on after me, just do what I do. That’s it. See you are not there anymore. You are with me, safe”. You said trying to get the panicking god to calm down. Finally you succeeded, now you just needed to make him feel safe again. To ground him. Make sure that he knew were he was. Making sure that he knew he weren’t in that god-awful place anymore. “Focus on what you see, what you smell what you hear, use my voice if that helps, notice it, notice the world around you, see there that’s it” he was nearly calmed down now, his breath was still quick, but after some breaths it stilled. 

Sleep took him over, as you laid besides him stroking his hair back in a calming gesture. You went over to your usual chair that still stood in its rightful place, not once being touched since you lasted used it. You grabbed a book from Loki’s own bookshelf and prepared yourself for a long night of watching over a broken god.


End file.
